


One Night

by carol_jones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_jones/pseuds/carol_jones
Summary: Jaime takes a detour after ending his shift of guarding the door to the King's chambers and pays a late night visit to the Queen.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first attempts ever at writing a fic and the first I ever posted. Please be kind.  
> Hope whoever reads it enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, thank you to Scarlet for encouraging and supporting me in my writing. I love you.

Jaime was on duty guarding the King’s chambers. And there was nothing he loathed more. He knew Robert only made him stand guard at his door to humiliate his sister, making him watch the endless parade of whores enter and leave his chambers all night. He wondered what the hell they did in there for so long, since he was sure the fat fuck couldn’t fuck anything all night. Not even his own hand. Meanwhile, he thought of Cersei. All alone in her chambers, probably lying awake staring at the canopy. What he wouldn’t give to be with her, to fall asleep in her arms, to wake up to the smell of her. Robert had her and still chose to spend his nights drunk in the company of faceless whores. He wouldn’t trade his sister for all the whores in Westeros combined. Another member of the King’s Guard entered the hallway and interrupted his thoughts saying, “Ser Jaime, it’s past midnight. You can go rest if it pleases you and I will take the night duty from now on”. Jaime wasn’t one to back off from a challenge, hating to imagine Robert’s smug face in the morning thinking he left because he couldn’t handle listening to the King openly humiliate his sister. On the other hand, he was pretty tired and not in the mood to babysit at Robert’s door all night. “Alright. If you need help during the night don’t hesitate to call”, the King slayer answered before walking away and towards his own chambers. 

* * *

As he was walking down the hallways he decided to stop by his sister’s room and see if she was still awake or if she needed anything. And, because he needed to see her face before he went to bed. He got to her door and saw one his fellow King’s guard. He put on serious face and greeted the man, “Ser Boros” with a nod of his head and continued, “Ser Gyles needs another man with him guarding the King’s door. Join him and I’ll guard the Queen’s door for the evening.” The man nodded and walked way as he was told.

Jaime waited a few minutes to make sure no one was around before he knocked softly on the door and entered, not waiting for the Queen’s permission. As soon as he entered, he closed and locked the door behind him. Once he turned towards the spacious room his breath caught in his throat. His sister was in her bed, her back leaning against an insane amount of pillows while she read a book he didn’t recognize, her golden hair framing her face and glowing in the moonlight shining through the windows, her lips pursued in concentration. She looked so beautiful he forgot to breathe for a few moments.

She looked at him and he did a small curtsey and said “Your Grace”. His sister smirked and replied, “How formal of you.”

He gave her a hint of a smile and started walking towards the bed, “I just stopped by to check if you needed anything before I retired to my chambers.”

“How thoughtful of you”, her voice dripping with irony.

“I figured you might be lonely, given your husband’s absence due to some urgent night activities” he fired back at her.

Cersei rolled her eyes.

Jaime sat next to her on the bed, on top of the covers, and reached for one of her hands. She put her book on the nightstand, let him hold one of her hands in his and said “Careful Ser Jaime, my husband could decide to come in here any moment.”

“Oh trust me, he won’t” he chuckled. “But that’s actually great news for me.”

“Why is that?” the blonde asked, feigning innocence.

“Because I get you all to myself” he spoke softly and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She accepted his kiss, but only for a few seconds, pushing him back lightly and asking, “What about the guard at the door?”, her voice clearly concerned.

“I relieved him of his duty and said I would guard the Queen’s door for the night. And that’s what I intend to do” he said, giving her one of his charming smiles.

“Well, you’re not doing a very good job of guarding the door, are you?” she said in a playful tone.

“No, I’m tending to the Queen herself and making sure she has everything she needs.” The Kingslayer replied and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Cersei placed one of her hands on the back of her twin’s head and kissed back. She caressed his hair softly as their tongues sought entrance in each other’s mouth. Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so alive. Nothing soothed his soul and lifted his spirits more than being with his sister. The simple act of kissing her soft lips was enough to wake his entire body.

She wasn’t expecting to have a moment alone with her brother, so you could say she was pleasantly surprised. This was the highlight of her night, a very shitty one, like most of her nights. She had some trouble sleeping most nights and having Jaime there with her made her body and mind relax more than she thought possible.

Jaime kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable on the bed while they deepened their kiss. He laid his upper body on top of Cersei’s and started to slowly lift up her nightgown. She started to undo his coat and then proceeded to take it off along with his shirt.

He reached her underclothes and started to pull them down while simultaneously kissing her neck. His sister inhaled deeply at his actions. Once he got her small clothes out of the way, he caressed her legs softly and kissed her collarbone wetly. He felt the blonde starting to squirm beneath him from his actions.

Her twin started to kiss his way down her body slowly, and she felt her breath hitch when he reached her navel and lightly bit her lower belly. He looked up at her when he did it and she could see the smug smirk on his lips while he did it. So full of himself, she thought. Jaime closed his eyes as he smelled her, relishing in the familiar scent. Definitely one of his favorites. He finally reached his destination and pressed a tender kiss on her womanhood. He used his fingers to part her labia and run his tongue lazily up and down her clit.

Cersei let out a gasp as her brother kissed and licked her most intimate parts. She looked at the ceiling and grabbed the headboard with her right hand. Jaime moved on to sucking her clit while holding her hips still with one hand and reaching to interlace their fingers with the other. His sister squeezed his hand and tried bucking as much as she could against his mouth.

As he was sucking and licking at her intensely, he let go of her hips and entered her with his middle finger, making her moan sweetly. He was driving her crazy with his relentless tongue and the pumping of his finger.

As the blonde felt herself getting close, she reached out with one hand and started pulling on his hair. Jaime took it as encouragement, but soon understood what it meant when she said breathlessly “I want to come with you. Together.”

The Kingslayer felt his cock get even harder. How could he deny his sweet sister such a request? He gave her one last lick and withdrew his finger so he could climb up her body. When they were face to face, she embraced him tightly and kissed him deeply. He felt like his heart might explode with how much love he felt for her right now.

Cersei started pressing wet kisses on his neck while removing his breeches and underwear. As soon as she got rid of them and he kicked them off all the way she reached for his manhood and started stroking it. Jaime let out a grunt and buried his face in his sister’s neck. Her delicate fingers felt wonderful around him.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, trying to convey everything they were feeling in that moment to one another. The Queen caressed his face with one hand and used the other to guide him inside herself at last. He let out a grunt as he finally found himself seethed inside her, while her breath hitched, and she let out a moan from having him inside her.

The twins stayed still for a feel seconds, just enjoying the feeling of finally being one again. As soon as Jaime started moving, he moved one of his hands to grab at the back of Cersei’s left knee and started lifting up her leg.

“What’re you doing?”, she questioned him breathlessly.

He smiled and asked her “Do you trust me?”

She nodded.

He continued to lift her leg until he could drape it over his shoulder. Then he pushed inside her again and her eyes went wide from the new sensation. Jaime chuckled and asked cockily, “Good huh?”, his sister nodded and grabbed his ass to bring him closer and deeper. Jaime set a deliciously fast pace, making both of them covered in a light shin of sweat and panting hard. Cersei’s moans and whimpers served as signals that she was truly enjoying the new position.

He knew she was close when she started fucking him back relentlessly and her moans became more frequent. He moved his hand to her clit and circled it with his thumb. She threw her head back in absolute pleasure. As he kept going, she did her best to look in his eyes remind him, “Together. Don’t forget.” As she said it, she tightened her walls around him, making it even tighter than the position already allowed. Jaime let out an involuntary moan and bucked his hips into Cersei’s.

The two of them climaxed together, kissing sloppily to try and muffle their noises.

Afterwards, Jaime put his sister’s leg back down and lay on top of her for a while, both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Cersei absentmindedly caressed her brother’s back as he peppered kisses on one of her shoulders.

“You need to go”, she said. “Robert could come here or someone might see there’s no one guarding the door and call upon other guards to come check on me.”

Jaime nodded sadly and started getting up from the bed to put his clothes back on.

“Don’t be like that. You know as well as I do you can’t stay the night. It’s too big of a risk.” Cersei told him.

“I know. It just infuriates me that he dismisses and humiliates you like this. If you were my wife, I would never do any of the sort to you.” He replied.

“You’re worth a thousand of him, brother. That much I already know.”

He gave her a small smile and, after putting all his clothes back on, walked over to the bed to pull the covers up over her naked body and kissed her goodnight.

When he was at the door she called his name softly and said, “Thank you for tonight.”

He nodded shortly and told her with a smirk, “I aim to please you, Your Grace. Goodnight.”

Jaime closed the door as Cersei tried to suppress a chuckle. He’s really my other half, she thought as she turned on her side to let sleep take over her.

* * *


End file.
